


In Deep

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: Sanji feels a little emotional. What else is new?





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Ispired by the art I comissioned to Darkchibishadow here http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/160781295150/commission-this-was-originally-supposed-to-be-a

Sanji is going to cry. There is no avoiding it. He’s about to have one of those outbursts where is all too much, all at once and it was all the stupid Marimo’s fault. 

The idiot was currently attached to him like a barnacle, fast asleep none the wiser about Sanji’s predicament. He had half a mind to wake him up and yell at him for it but he didn’t want to risk showing him just how worked up he was about what the moron probably said in a drunk confession and didn’t think about at all. Which he’s not sure if it makes it more truthful or careless. 

Zoro shifts, untangling himself from Sanji, only to lie on his side, and curling again along the blond’s body, his head nuzzling the space of the crook of Sanji’s neck until apparently he finds what he’s looking for as he settles down and starts snoring again.

Meanwhile Sanji’s heart, which had stopped as soon as the Marimo moved, was now hammering against his chest and yes, there it is, he’s crying. 

There’s no denying it now. 

He was in deep.


End file.
